In recent years, a technology of recognizing an object from a captured image to execute processing according to the recognized object has been known. For example, an augmented reality (AR) application for executing processing to cause a virtual object associated with the recognized object to be displayed is also known. A technology of causing information for guiding a user so that recognition of an object is facilitated to be displayed is also disclosed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).